1. Field
This invention relates to articles of clothing and more particularly to a protective mask with a scarf combined therewith.
2. State of the Art
Masks have been used in the past to protect a user's face from inclement weather. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,240 (Edwards) discloses a closed cell neoprene mask which may be worn about the face to protect the user from adverse weather including wind, cold, rain, snow and the like.
Other articles of clothing have been devised to protect the face from inclement weather. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 766,963 (Murray) shows a muffler structure which is wrapped about the lower portion of the face. The muffler has extensions which wrap behind the head and extend forwardly for tieing a knot under the chin. U.S. Pat. No. 731,135 (Scott) shows a neck and ear muffler preferably formed of a single piece and of a knitted fabric.
Other face protecting devices have been disclosed for protecting the face for purposes other than adverse weather. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,612 (Ellis) shows a face guard to protect infants. U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,981 (Moore) shows a mask to protect the face of a person using a hair dryer. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,748 (Miller) shows a moisture-absorbent mask for covering the face, neck and ears. Other protective masks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,309,783 (Slawin), U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,563 (Pulgin) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,577 (Smith).
Masks heretofore disclosed do not teach construction of an article of clothing to effectively protect both the face and the neck suitable for use while performing physical activities including sports in an adverse weather environment including specifically a cold weather environment.